


Boom Boom Bam

by memesofbees



Category: Undertale
Genre: Drabble, Fireworks, Flowey comes along, Frisk doesn't talk, Gen, Just some cute, Short, Stars, They sign, Those glowy flowers people whispered to, and does NOT like it, he is in a decorated clay pot, them being a big ol' happy family, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesofbees/pseuds/memesofbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do I have to go? Is this why you kept me alive? To put me through this torture?"</p><p>Frisk scowled at Flowey, zipping up their backpack. They walked over and poked one of his petals, signing, <em>It's a family outing. </em></p><p>"What's the difference?!"</p><p>
  <em>More spaghetti.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Boom Bam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smarty Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Smarty+Pants).



> I texted my friend like "QUICK, WORDS, GIVE ME WORDS!"
> 
> This is the product of 'Fireworks' and 'Stars'.
> 
> Based on that one thing about the conversation going on in the catacombs with the glowy talking flowers are Sans and Papyrus.

"Why do I have to go? Is this why you kept me alive? To put me through this torture?"

Frisk scowled at Flowey, zipping up their backpack. They walked over and poked one of his petals, signing, _It's a family outing._

"What's the difference?!"

_More spaghetti._

The flower groaned, wilting himself off the side of his pot. Frisk rolled their eyes, tucking him under one arm and the bag through the other. They skipped out of their room and down the stairs. Papyrus was trying to wrench the six-pack of ketchup bottles out of San's hands. They had had an intervention just last night for this exact issue.

"YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, SANS-"

"It's just condiments, Pap, it ain't hurtin' anybody!"

"IT'S HURTING THIS  _FAMILY_!" He cried and finally ripped the box away. Sans fell face-first while Papyrus slammed it into the trash bin. Frisk shook their head, poked their chin, then pointed haughtily at Sans.

_Disappointed in you._

Papyrus saw and nodded sharply, "I second that!"

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, turning himself on his back and throwing an arm dramatically over his eye sockets, "I'll admit: I have a problem. No need to  _relish_ in my confession."

There was a collective groan and various curses coming from Flowey. Sans was smirking widely. As they passed, Frisk kicked him lightly in the shin and continued out to fasten Flowey into the car. It was a practical baby seat they'd found left out for free, printed with faded pink and purple crowns. The stuffing had been poking out in some places, but Toriel sewed it up, and it looked much better now.The flower insisted he hated being 'degraded', but without it, he would tip over and the soil would spill all over the seats. 

Since Papyrus had given the van a name, 'the Macaroni Mobile', it was practically his baby. So the cleanliness rules were enforced.

"Get your meaty hands off me," Flowey swatted with his leaves, Frisk barely being able to feel, but pulling away anyway, palms up in defence. "I hate you. I hate you and everything you stand for. Go die."

Frisk rolled their eyes, signing,  _Been there, done that. Not fun._

The bickering in the background increased once again and they hopped off the seat, grabbing and pulling at both the brother's wrist to get them in the car. They exhaled frustratingly.

_Come on, get a move on!_

"Tell Sans to stop touching me!"

"I ain't touchin' you," he snickered, one hand hovering close to Papyrus's arm, "I'm touchin'  _around_ you."

Frisk stopped, glaring at the pair of them. Who was the guardian here?

Their argument came to a halt, frozen when they noticed. Sans dropped his act, stalking towards the car, "Sorry, Frisk."

"Yes," Papyrus started, picking up the child and putting them in the back, "I apologise for Sans's behaviour."

And so ensued three hours of loud screaming and bones being flung across the front seat. At some point, Flowey had unbuckled himself and made to jump out the window.

Frisk stopped him, thinking,  _This better be worth it._

 

The camp ground was in a stretch of grass behind the mountain. The sky was almost white, there were so many stars. Papyrus almost fainted, dropping the sleeping bags. "Oh my goodness," he gasped, "they're better than the sun."

"The sun's also a star, Pap," Sans muttered, though his gaze was just as fixated. 

Flowey was speechless. Even with his face twisted in a scowl, there was this bitter amazement. Frisk smiled, pleased with their reactions. They started the fire, making it just big enough to get some s'mores going. 

Papyrus shoved his entire marshmallow into the flames, turning it into a torch he started frantically waving around. It ended up splattered on the ground. He frowned (as much as he could, considering he was a skeleton) , "It seems this is harder than I thought it would be."

"Bro," Sans started through a mouthful of chocolate, "you can't just shove it in there. Ya gotta keep it right over." He skewered another one and demonstrated, passing it to his brother. 

"I see."

That's how they ended up wasting all the supplies, a small army of treats set up on a log Frisk had found while out to get more tinder.

There was a bang.

A relatively loud one, enough to make Papyrus screech and Sans to accidentally send a bone flying out of the ground. Flowey fell forward, almost into the fire, before Frisk pulled him away. A bright trail of blue streaked through the moon, fanning out into a burst of colour.

"We're under attack! We're under attack! Save the some mores!"

"Frisk- Frisk, are you laughing?"

They both turned to stare at them, the cyan spark building in Sans's palm disappearing. Frisk was covering their mouth, bent over in silent giggles. They struggled to make their hands stop shaking to sign.

 _No. Those are,_ they put two fists to their chest and opened them into jazz hands,  _fireworks._

"What?"

_Celebration._

"Oh," Papyrus looked back as another boom shook the earth in green and pink light, "so like a party?"

Frisk nodded.

They stared for a while, waiting until the final colourful swirl subsided. Papyrus's grin was basically breaking his jaw. Sans looked back, ruffling Frisk's hair.

"Those were better than stars, kid. Thanks for  _enlightening_ our-"

He didn't finish because Papyrus shoved a ketchup bottle he had stowed in his bag into his mouth like a pacifier.

Flowey started cackling.


End file.
